(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage handle and more specifically, to a rotation-controllable rotary grip assembly for use in a retractable handle of a luggage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A regular luggage (travel bag), more particularly, a wheeled luggage (travel bag) has a retractable handle for carrying by hand. The retractable handle of a luggage (travel bag) has a grip for the grasping of the hand. When the luggage (travel bag) is standing still on the floor, the retractable handle is kept in vertical. Before moving the luggage (travel bag) on the floor, the user must extend out retractable handle and hold the retractable handle and the luggage (travel bag) in a tilted position. When adjusting the luggage (travel bag) between the vertical position and the tilted position, the user must keep the hand grasping the grip of the retractable handle in a loosened status, preventing heavy friction between the palm of the hand and the grip of the retractable handle or twisting of the hand. Further, when the luggage (travel bag) is moving over an uneven floor surface or when the user vibrating the body during walking, the hand must be kept in a loosened status to prevent an injury. However, the grip may rub against the skin of the palm of the hand heavily when the hand is kept in a loosened status. In order to eliminate this problem, EP0548708A1 discloses a grip structure, entitled “Handle, particularly for portfolios, suitcases, briefcases, or similar”. According to this design, the anatomic grip of the handle is able to rotate or to oscillate about a longitudinal axis and elastic means are provided which return the grip to a rest position when it is released by the user's hand, so that this grip may always be grasped correctly, without having to be orientated about the said axis of rotation or oscillation for this purpose. According to this design, the grip will deviate from the position when rotated. When pulling the handle during walking, the grip may be not kept in balance, affecting the pulling action.